The invention generally relates to cabling devices and, more specifically, mechanisms for arranging and organizing cables.
Many devices require connection to one or more cables. One common example is a desktop computer, which typically has connections for a number of cables including cables for video connections, one or more printers, a keyboard, a mouse, and any number of other peripheral devices. Thus, the number of cables employed can be fairly large and cumbersome even for this basic device.
There are, of course, more sophisticated devices that have connections for even greater numbers of cables. One particular device, a network router, may require the connection of 200-300 cables or more, each of which must be securely coupled to the proper connector. It may be difficult and time consuming to work on the router if the cables are in the way. Thus, it is desirable to manage the cables so as to minimize the possibility that one or more of the cables may become disconnected if accidentally disturbed.
Apparatus and methods consistent with the principles of the invention provide a cable manager that can be affixed to a chassis. The cable manager serves to guide each of the cables attached to the chassis and to keep them properly oriented. The cable manager is positioned so as to not interfere with certain components of the chassis during normal operation. The cable manager is also moveable between at least two positions, so that the cable manager and the attached cables can be easily moved to allow access to the chassis.
In one embodiment, the invention is directed to a cable manager having a trough with a plurality of bobbins for guiding cables. A four bar linkage is used to attach the trough to an external portion of a chassis. The four bar linkage allows the trough to be positioned in, and locked in, at least an upper and a lower position. The lower position may be chosen for normal use and operation of the chassis. The size of the cable manager is chosen so as to not obstruct any components that need to remain unobstructed. For example, it is generally desirable to keep the interface cards to which the cables are connected, as well as an air intake for the chassis, free and unobstructed. In the upper position, the cable manger completely exposes any components it blocks while in the lower position, and allows them to be serviced or otherwise utilized.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a cable manager coupleable, to a device having one or more cables attachable thereto. The cable manager includes a cable guide, and a bracket assembly coupled between the cable guide and the device. The bracket assembly is configured to allow the cable guide to be moved between at least two positions relative to the device. The bracket assembly may include at least one four bar linkage. The four bar linkage may include a first bracket coupleable to the device, a second bracket coupleable to the cable guide, a first link arm pivotally connected to the first bracket and pivotally connected to the second bracket, and a second link arm pivotally connected to the first bracket and pivotally connected to the second bracket.
The cable guide may include a trough, and a plurality of bobbins coupled with the trough. Cables may be passed between adjacent bobbins and supported and guided by the trough. The cable manager may also include a locking assembly coupled between the cable guide and the bracket assembly so that the cable guide can be selectively locked into one of the at least two positions.
In another embodiment, the cable manager may be coupleable to a chassis having a plurality of cables. The cable manager includes a first four bar assembly having a first upper bracket coupleable to an outer perimeter of the router, a first lower bracket, a first upper link arm pivotally connected between the first upper bracket and the first lower bracket and a first lower link arm pivotally connected between the first upper bracket and the first lower bracket. A second four bar assembly may also be provided and includes a second upper bracket coupleable to an outer perimeter of the chassis, a second lower bracket, a second upper link arm pivotally connected between the second upper bracket and the second lower bracket and a second lower link arm pivotally connected between the second upper bracket and the second lower bracket. A torsion bar may be provided that is connected between the first four bar assembly and the second four bar assembly. A support tray is coupled with the first lower bracket and the second lower bracket. The support tray is moveable relative to the chassis between a raised position and lowered position. A trough may be coupled with the support tray and include a plurality of bobbins. The trough includes an uppermost edge and a lowermost edge.
In another embodiment, the cable manager may include a tray that is configured to receive and guide cables. The cable manager may also include a first four bar linkage coupleable between the tray and a device having one or more cables. The tray is positionable in at least two positions with respect to the device. The cable manager also includes a locking mechanism coupled between the tray and the four bar linkage and is configured to selectively secure the tray relative to the device.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.